


[Working Title] Equals

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: RarePairWeek - 1859 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Hitman Gokudera Hayato (Reborn!), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex in a public space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: For the Storm Day of KHR RarePairWeek (with a side order of Body Disposal and Mates).Hayato finds Kyoya dealing with mafiosa and helps out.





	[Working Title] Equals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).



Kyoya is dangerous. He acknowledges that; the Cloud is fast and vicious, and perfectly capable of dealing with almost every opponent he’s faced in the past, but said opponents have primarily been banchō, or at the most, baby yakuza, fighting with knives or swords or blunt instruments; only Mukuro had been any real threat to the Cloud. (He’s also highly attractive to him, in a way that not even Takeshi was, yet; he was a profound attraction to lethal things, and he didn’t care.) 

Kyoya may snarl at him for stealing his kills, but he’s not going to see the Cloud hospitalised with gunshot wounds, or worse, dead, at least not before he’s had a chance to fuck him. (The Cloud was a _tease_ ; he had an arse one could a thousand lira coin off and the occasional glimpses of it beneath the older teen’s open gakuran had made his libido sit up and pay attention.)

Which is why he wraps himself in Lightning Flames and draws his hold-out weapon, and ghosts up behind the suited mafioso who is definitely reaching for a handgun; he slits the man’s throat, covering his mouth with the other hand, and it’s not the first time he’s done this. “Juudaime has more than one Cloudy-type idiota.” He covers the man’s mouth until his weak Flames splutter out, and then drops the corpse and kicks it with a Storm-Flame-covered boot; it would disintegrate over the next few minutes. (He filches the handgun, and the ammunition before his Flames reach them and tucks into his pants; they were damn hard to get in Japan, and he wanted to teach Juudaime basic firearms handling.) 

Kyoya has one of the two men fighting him on the floor and is whaling on the second, but he could feel the other two observers; one he could dismiss as Tetsuya, but the second is familiar in all the worst ways, and he made good use of the shadows. (He probably should have interrogated him before stuffing one of his ‘specials’ down the man’s throat and suppressing the explosion with his Flames, but the way he’d been looking at Kyoya wasn’t acceptable _at_ all.)

When he steps back out of the shadows, the Kyoya glares at him, Flames limning his tonfa and panting and he inclines his head and salutes impishly. “The two I killed will disintegrate shortly.”

Kyoya eyes him and drops the weapons; they vanish, and there’s a murmur that he only catches because he has his hearing enhanced and the pretty asshole has to know he does. “I don’t like owing people, herbivore.”

“And there was me thinking I’d just demonstrated my ‘carnivorous’ nature. Do you need a hand with disposing of _that_?” He doesn’t indulge his somewhat cruel and mischievous side very often, but Kyoya didn’t like owing people and the Cloud did have something he wanted. “Tell your Lightning to back the fuck off Kyoya, and I’ll show you how you can repay me.” The Cloud snarls but makes a hand signal and Tetsuya backs off, and he takes that as consent. 

He steps into Kyoya’s personal space and cups his jaw and kisses the Cloud. Not the gentle way he would kiss his Juudaime if his Sky asked for an education in fucking, but with teeth and harsh thrusts of his tongue that forced Kyoya to match him or surrender and the Cloud was far too dominant to do that so early on in their play. 

When he breaks the kiss the Cloud smacks him and he laughs. “The bodies I kicked’ll dissolve courtesy of my Flames in the next ten minutes or so. And as to the cost? Well adrenaline -” he remembers the Japanese word, “- leaves me rather needy, and fucking you appeals.” Kyoya hisses, but he drops a hand and palms the older teen’s groin, and is pleased to find just how pronounced the Cloud’s own erection is.

“And if I shove you to the ground, herbivore?” Kyoya hisses through teeth bloody from the way he’d kissed him. 

“I’d suck your cock and prepare that ridiculously pretty arse of yours while I’m down there.” He drops to his knees and demonstrates; the Cloud is wearing that ridiculous Gakuran of his, and his pants are bloody enough to be irretrievable, so he strips him with Storm Flames. “And not a herbivore, Kyoya.” He leans in and bites the older teen’s inner thigh to demonstrate. 

Kyoya’s cock is hard, and he licks a long stripe up it, appreciating it’s proportions; slender but well formed like it’s owner, and then sucks it, pushing through the ache of muscles that are out of practise at this to swallow it; he has Cloud Flames to deal with the breathing issue, and he gets a shocked sound from Kyoya that he matches with a harsh suck and a finger that spears in past resisting muscles with the aid of Rain Flames and he stretches and sucks Kyoya _ruthlessly_ (he hasn’t got anything suitable for lube right now, other than the other’s cum) and he backs off slightly as he feels Cloud Flames surge and only swallows _part_ of Kyoya’s seed.

The other part he spits out and uses to coat his cock; and while Kyoya’s still recovering, drags him down to the ground and ‘forces’ his way into the Cloud’s still tight ass. He lets his Flames surge, to prevent damage and it’s _good_. Hot and tight, and the intrusion has Kyoya’s ass spasming and tensing around his cock and he presses Kyoya down, holding him in place, and he doesn’t care that there’s a disintegrating corpse less than an arm’s reach away from the pair of them, nor the fact that they’re fucking in a public street; Tetsuya will preserve their privacy or he’ll immolate any watchers that sneak past. 

Kyoya bucks, getting into it, and there’s more snarls, but they’ve lost their edge, become performative, and he strokes his cock in and out of the Cloud’s ass, changing the angles of his thrusts until the knot of tension he’s looking for starts to form and he should probably feel bad about the gravel rash Kyoya has to be developing but he’s more interested in how much he’s enjoying himself. (It’s also a relief to find his match amongst Juudaime’s other Guardians. Whilst Takeshi was pleasantly ruthless at times, his masks annoyed the fuck out of him.) He prods the ball of tension building in Kyoya’s Flames and it disintegrates and he screams and oh, that felt good enough that he lets go of his ruthless self control himself, and fill the teen beneath him in an act of dominance; there was something delightfully filthy about the idea of Kyoya _dripping_ his cum as he walks home. 

He rolls off Kyoya’s back, barely missing the still disintegrating corpse, and shoves his still flaring Flames into the corpse rather than let them have their own way. He doubts Kyoya will appreciate a second round right now; he’d have to leave the damn prickly Cloud to process the fact that he was his equal and wait for him to come back, but he could work with that. He restores his own clothes, and slips back into the shadows to watch to see what Kyoya would do; it takes the older teen a few moments to sit up, to murmur ‘kamikorosu’ and then fasten his Gakuran to hide his half naked form - and mm, being bitten to a small death by Kyoya would be fun - which was followed by a phone call and he left Kyoya to his own corpse disposal.


End file.
